


Cake

by LukeVonCastiel



Category: Guild Wars, Guild Wars 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeVonCastiel/pseuds/LukeVonCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trahearne returns from one of his many trips to Orr and receives a rather sweet surprise. One that involves many cakes and a certain sylvari in a frilly apron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

Baking a cake, Riannoc realised, was not as easy as it had first seemed.

Indeed, all his efforts to create something resembling the delicious desserts he had seen in the strange human city of Divinity’s Reach had failed. Unlike the pastries that had stood proudly upon many a bakers' stand, decorated with fruits, icing, and candies or formed into shapes that imitated castles and - for some unknown reason - ponies, his own creations ended up resembling gooey puddles of ‘something’.

He had consulted with Kahedins, the two sitting together pouring over the recipe notes that Riannoc had managed to collect from both human bakers and Caithe and Faolain on their travels. And they had sat for a very long time, neither one being able to truly understand just why Riannoc couldn’t bake a successful cake.

"You have all the right ingredients," Kahedins had sighed. "We’ve grown our own ovens, ones that should work just as well as those created by humans. We’ve got all the utensils. We’ve got more cake recipes that can be counted and you say you can’t make any of them work?"

Riannoc had nodded and sighed along with him, before the two had sat down together and attempted to bake a simple butter pound cake. And finally, the missing piece of the cake-baking puzzle had fallen into place, the secret come to light.

"Riannoc, please tell me that’s not salt in place of baking powder you’re pouring into the mix."

Silence.

"Oh thorns and brambles!"

Indeed, baking a cake was definitely not as easy as it had first seemed.

…

Trahearne closed his eyes and smiled as he entered the Grove, toes curling in the soft grass for what felt like the first time in an eternity. A soft wind blew with the trees, luminescent leaves dancing as he let the weariness of months in Orr float away on the breeze.

He felt the soft warmth of the Pale Tree's aura in the air around him as he strolled along the paths of his home. They had changed again, the trails ever shifting as the Grove continued to grow, shaped by the few who remained here. Still he knew the way, feet leading him past the clear waters of Ronan's Bower to the House of Riannoc.

'You're bigger than I recall,” he murmured, his free hand touching the door with soft reverence. The petals parted for him and he entered. Shedding his burdens; his books and notes, his weapons, he then paused for a moment.

Sensations of love and joy flooded him, ingrained so deeply within all of his beloved’s home that even if it were to somehow fall the air itself would still be full of it. Memories of moments spent laughing, embracing, lying in quiet repose.

It was Trahearne’s favourite place to be, for it was the only place, save at the Mother Tree’s side, where he could ever truly feel safe.

"Trahearne!" Riannoc’s voice broke through Trahearne's thoughts. Trahearne turned to look at his lover, raising a leafy brow at the sight before him.

Riannoc was dressed in his typical clothes, with the notable exception of a rather odd apron that was clearly not of sylvari make. The white expanse of cloth went down to his knees and was decorated with a rather ridiculous amount of unnecessary pink frills and bows. His hands and arms were covered in what appeared to be flour and his expression was one of pure joy.

"You’ve finally returned," Riannoc exclaimed, hurrying to him and wrapping him in a tight embrace. Trahearne returned it, burying his head against the other's shoulder and reveling in feeling so loved and protected. "I was beginning to think I would have to journey into Orr myself and carry you home."

"I do not think I would have minded," Trahearne chuckled, pulling back to rest his forehead against Riannoc's. "I have missed you dearly."

"And I you, my beloved,’ Riannoc murmured, placing a kiss on the tip of Trahearne’s nose then stepping back. "But I fear if I do not return to my task then my gift for you will turn into a rather smoky disaster."

"Gift?" Trahearne asked, but was only rewarded with a mischievous smile and a lax wave toward the bedroom. "Very well, I shall wait and see just what surprise you’ve been…baking for me."

And with that he turned and entered their bedroom. He sat himself upon the edge of the bed with a shake of his head, but did not stay long in that position. He soon elected to forgo the act of sitting entirely, lying back and wrapping himself in leafy blankets and the scent of Riannoc.

Then he fell asleep, all the horrors of Orr drowned in the happiness of his home.

…

"I fell asleep, didn’t I?" Trahearne mumbled dazedly. Riannoc’s warm laughter was his only response. Pushing himself up, he blinked a few times then focused his gaze on the face of his lover.

His gaze shifted swiftly however, when he took of the strong and rather delicious scent drifting from the plate perched upon the other’s lap. As he took in the sight his mouth promptly fell open, lips parted in pleasant surprise.

"Riannoc, what in the name of the Mother Tree…"He trailed off, staring at the cake. It was large and heart-shaped, completely covered in pale pink icing with small flower candies decorating the surface and pale green swirls along the sides. A small slice had already been cut from the whole, ready to be eaten.

"It’s my gift to you," Riannoc grinned, picking up the separated slice. "I may have, in your absence, decided to learn a thing or two about cakes. I'd not have gotten this far without aid but, well, let us see if my efforts have yielded results."

"But I - Riannoc," Trahearne stammered. "I’ve never even eaten cake before. What if my judgement of your cake is less because-" Riannoc silenced him, a gentle finger upon his lips.

"Your judgement is the only one that matters," Riannoc said softly, holding up the cake, "for this cake is meant for you and you alone. I only hope it is worthy of your tongue, my love."

Trahearne blushed vividly at that before carefully taking the small slice from Riannoc’s hand. He cast a glance at his lover before focusing his attention on the brightly iced piece of cake in his hands, then placed it in his mouth.

His eyes widened, the strong flavours of buttery cake and sweet strawberries filling his mouth. The candies on top sent a rush of sugar through him, and he chewed reverently before swallowing. A huge grin lit his face and he leant forward and thanked Riannoc with a kiss, the sweet flavour of the cake mixing with that of the other’s lips.

Riannoc returned it, tongue sliding inside Trahearne’s mouth and for a moment they forgot everything else in the world. Then they pulled back, eyes sparkling.

"So my efforts have indeed yielded results?" Riannoc grinned, and Trahearne laughed.

"I do not think I will ever be able to eat any other cakes having now tried your own," he said, shaking his head ruefully. "I fear you will have to bake me one million more before I may even begin to grow sick of their sweetness."

Riannoc chuckled, almost nervously, before placing the cake to one side and pulling Trahearne to his feet.

"Well then, my beloved, you might say I have already prepared for the worst," he said, leading Trahearne from their bedroom and into their new kitchen, presenting it to him with a flourish.

It was filled with many cakes, all of different shapes and sizes, some decorated lavishly and others kept simple.

Trahearne could only stare for a long while. Once he had recovered, he turned and threw himself into Riannoc’s arms, kissing him once more.

…

Niamh and Kahedins waited near Riannoc’s house, Kahedins sitting and reading whilst Niamh attacked a wooden dummy. The two had sought to greet Trahearne, but decided to let him and Riannoc have some time alone first.

Beating her practise sword against the wooden figure's torso, Niamh gave voice to a question that had clearly been bothering her a while.

"Do you think Trahearne will like Riannoc’s cakes?" She said, brows furrowed and frowning. "He did put so much time and effort into them, it would be a shame if he did not…"

Kahedins paused in his reading for a moment, focusing his ears not on Niamh’s constant  grunting and battering but on the quieter sounds that whispered through the Grove. The sounds of laughter that turned to whispered sighs and moans of affection. Sweet, happy sounds.

He smiled.

"I’m sure he liked them very much," he answered, returning to his reading. "At least, now that Riannoc’s not drowning them in salt…"


End file.
